1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rapidly firing automatic self loading weaponry with regard to a new locking delay mechanism using pressure caused from the force generated from the firing of the projectile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,500 to Petrovich a Delayed blow-back for firearms using the gas from the fired projectile to delay the departure of the gun bolt from the chamber or barrel zone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,940 to Schuetz discloses a Gas operated M-16 pistol that utilizes the gases from the fired projectile to actuate the spring-biased buffer system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,702 to Cermak/Novotny discloses a Retarded blow-back Breech Mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,648 to Walther discloses a Mechanism for maintaining a slow rate of firing.
In this respect, the folded delay blowback operating system for automatic weaponry according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides a folded delay blowback operating system that would enhance the size, handling weight, and accuracy of the automatic self loading weaponry.
My invention is an improvement for automatic firing and self loading weapons such as machine guns and automatic pistols. In such weapons, a delayed blowback locking mechanism has been used dating from the 1940's. The difference is that my mechanism is located above and in front of the bolt rather than behind the bolt as in current designs. Compared to similar products, when applied to a Bullpup military assault rifle, it would allow the rifle to be approximately 4 (four) inches shorter than other Bullpup rifles. When compared to other rifles with a delayed blow back action, the rifle could be approximately 10 (ten) inches shorter for a military rifle. This would not only make the weapon lighter it would be easier to handle within aircraft, vehicles, or buildings. The Folded Delay Blowback Operating System would be more reliable than other gas operated or delayed blowback rifles because the locking delay mechanism is separate from the combustion gases, and is distant from the magazine, ejection ports, and all sources of dirt and contamination. The shorter bolt behind the barrel gives potential for shorter, lighter firing pins for short lock time and higher accuracy.